


Strange Resident

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Gen, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae's visit to Jongup's apartment had an unexpected meeting.





	Strange Resident

Today Youngjae was visiting Jongup at his apartment. He quickly typed in the passcode, and the door unlocked.

Holding a bag of take out as he shut the door behind himself, he shouted. “Hey Jongup! I brought Chinese food--”

He froze in place, letting out an embarrassing startled noise. A chubby creature with an extremely fluffy tail approached him, circling around his shoes.

“Oh, James. There you are.” Jongup said calmly, bending over to pick up the round ball of fluff. “Hyung, you forgot to take off your shoes.”

“Why is there a _skunk_ in your house?!”

“He's my pet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched some cute videos of people owning pet skunks, I just had to xD
> 
> The name "James" references the making of 1004 video where Jongup drew a character in the sand and named it James (which Daehyun accidentally stepped on lol).


End file.
